every witch way, the unreleased final scene IV: emma is sad ok
by judymudibrohtrstionk
Summary: emma finds out informations and she becomes sad


[AT EMMA HOUSE]

Mr. Alonzo: I am your new principle!

Emma: no

Mr. Alonzo: yes

[Emma doesn't know what to do, she runs into her room crying because she is so sad about the events that happened]

Emma: I am crying sadness

[SUDDENLY Emma best friend Andy walks into room]

Andy: Hell o emma it is me your best friend Andy

Emma: go away andy, i am very saddened at this moment in time

Andy: wats wrong

Emma: my dad is principle

Andy: Oh that's grea- I mean... bad... like, really... bad... because I... don't... want... that... to happen... at... all... ok...

[Emma sobs into pillow]

[Andy goes down stairs and sees Mr. Alonzo]

Mr. Alonzo: how is she holding up?

Andy: HOLDING UP SHE IS VERY SAD AND IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT

[Mr. Alonzo pouts in a comedic manner, you are supposed to laugh at how dim-witted and stupid he is]

[Mr. Alonzo opens up a dictionary and starts reading it. an idea pops into his head after he reads a definition]

Mr. Alonzo: I know what will fix this, I will pick up the phone and call my new friend SWEEPSTAKES Superstar Ed McMahon, he has helped me through many troubles and hardships

[Mr. Alonzo dials the number 5ED-MCM-AHON (please don't call this number it is my home phone]

[SWEEPSTAKES Superstar Ed McMahon appears out of nowhere, flying in on a comically large check, using his magickal sweepstakes powers]

Ed McMahon: Squadala!

Mr. Alonzo: SWEEPSTAKES Superstar Ed McMahon, I'm glad you are here, my daughter is sad, please cheer her up

Ed McMahon: yes

[Ed McMahon goes upstairs to Emma to try and cheer her up]

Mr. Alonzo: I thought everyone would be happy I got a promotion. I had to smash through the glass ceiling of prejudice and discrimination.

[SUDDENLY a girl walks through the living room, it is me, FANFICTION author judymudibrohtrstionk]

judymudibrohtrstionk: Hi Francisco

Mr. Alonzo: Hi

[SUDDENLY Mr. Alonzo hears a scream from upstairs]

Andy: MR ALZONZ, PLEASE HELP

[Mr. Alonzo runs upstairs and finds SWEEPSTAKES Superstar Ed McMahon holding Emma in front of the window, ready to throw her out of the window]

Mr. Alonzo: NO SWEEPSTAKES SUPERSTAR ED MCMANHON DO NOT DEFENESTRATE MY DAUGHTER I KNEW THAT WORD WOULD COME IN HANDY WHEN I LOOKED IT UP NEAR THE BEGINNING OF THIS STORY

[Mr Alonzo has to act fast, or SWEEPSTAKES Superstar Ed McMahon will throw Emma out the window]

[Mr. Alonzo runs toward Emma and tries to grab her, but SWEEPSTAKES Superstar Ed McMahon pulls her back like BULLFIGHTING Superstar Juan Belmonte]

[Mr. Alonzo falls out the window, and lands on a large pointy object, the comically large check SWEEPSTAES Superstar Ed McMahon had flown in on]

[The comically large check pierced right through where is love of math and sweaters was housed, his heart.]

[Mr. Alonzo was dead.]

Emma: NOOOOOOOOOO GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW

[Emma is really sad because now she is the only one in her family. Emma begins singing her favorite song from the princess diaries 2 to try and cheer herself up]

Hey, alright , woo

We all want a holiday  
Let's take a little time for a getaway  
It's all good and better stood  
We can go crazy and you know we will

We'll have fun in the sun  
Everybody wants some, yeah, yeah  
Fun in the sun  
Everybody needs some, yeah, yeah

Singing a song on the radio  
Now we got the party rockin' out of control  
Appropriate day the show just rocks  
Never, ever, ever, ever better song

To have fun in the sun  
Everybody wants some, yeah, yeah  
Fun in the sun  
Everybody needs some, yeah, yeah

Fun in the sun  
I'm talking about a good time, yeah, yeah  
Fun in the sun  
A little bit of pillajice, yeah, yeah

Oh let's not play, myself trust, you in slave  
Don't let him keep you from a holiday  
Let the sun come and take you away, yeah

Summer time all day long  
Driving with the talk time rock 'n' roll long  
It's always good, all full time shield  
So let's go crazy like we know we will

We'll have fun in the sun  
Everybody wants some, yeah, yeah  
Fun in the sun  
Everybody needs some, yeah, yeah

Fun in the sun  
I'm talking about a good time, yeah, yeah  
Fun in the sun  
A little bit of pillajice, yeah, yeah

Fun in the sun, you got it  
Fun in the sun, everybody  
Fun in the sun, woo  
Fun in the sun

[SUDDENLY Daniel appears out of nowhere.]

Daniel: hey emma baby doll, how about we snmoosh lips for old times sake

Emma: no daniel my dad is dead

Daniel: even better reason to snmoosh lips with me, he hated when we snmooshed lips

Emma: good point

[Emma and Daniel snmoosh lips, it is very romantic and Andy watches in partial disgust (but she kinda likes it for some reason?)]

[Everything is perfect in the world]

[Except NOT]


End file.
